Through the Television
by Xebrecca
Summary: Everyone thinks that Harry Potter is just a book or a movie well that's what I thought until...


**A\N: This is about a girl and her twin brother getting sucked into the world of Harry Potter. Jayds' name is pronounced like the name Jade.**

**Disclaimer: I love Harry Potter but sadly do not own it. **

**Chapter One: Through the T.V.**

There are only 3 possible reasons you are reading this,

1: you think through the T.V., means that I'm some kind of hot superstar. Well too bad go find another book to read.

2: Your bored and have nothing better to do.

or

3: Your just like me.

Hello, my name is Jayd Green Starling, I'm 10 years old, I have long waist Length black hair, bright blue eyes, a twin brother named Veldom Neon Starling and I know as bizzare as this sounds we were sucked into our T.V.

It all started about a week before mine and Veldoms' birthday. We would be spending it alone because our dad works 3 jobs and our mum died in a freak accident when we were 6 years old.

I woke up on a bright Monday morning to bright sunlight streaming through my window. Getting out of bed, I dressed, combed my hair and went down stairs hoping to see my dad before he left for the day.

When I got down stairs, I saw my brother sitting in front of the T.V. a piece of toast in his hand. "Good morning," he said as I entered the room.

"Good morning Vel," I said calling him by his nickname.

"Is dad still here?" I asked hopefully.

"Just missed him." Veldom said giving me a sympathetic look.

"Well, we better get to school, or we'll be late." I said walking over to a coat rack by the stairs and grabbing my backpack.

"Aren't you going to eat breakfast?" Veldom asked in a concerned voice.

"I'll eat at school," I said smiling.

"Are you sure?" he asked worriedly, he's always so over protective of me.

"I'm sure." I sighed as he walked over to the coat rack and grabbed his backpack.

He nodded and we set off for the bus stop, we walked side by side to the bus stop which was 2 blocks away from where we lived.. "Noooo" Veldom and I groaned in unison, as we reached the bus stop. There was no one there, which meant that the bus had arrived early and we had no other way to school.

"What are we going to do?" Veldom asked as we headed home.

"I don't know...stay home, I guess." I shrugged.

We arrived back home about 5 minutes later, put our backpacks back on the coat rack and walked over to the home phone to call dad. Picking up the receiver and dialed dads number into the dial pad. It rang four times before dad answered and said, "Hello?"

"Hey daddy, look we went to our bus stop on time but the bus driver must have come early, because there was no one at the stop when we got there.: I said all this in a rush. I had no idea how he was going to react. Veldom and I have never missed a day of school except for that one time in kindergarten.

"Okay." dad said nonchalantly. "You 2 deserve a day off anyway, I'll write you a doctors note while I'm in the office."

"Really?" I asked stunned.

"Really," he laughed his deep voice rumbling.

"Thanks," I laughed, grinning.

"Your welcome...well, I have to go. I love you and tell Veldom I love him too, Bye"

I love you too, Bye." I was still grinning as I hung up the phone.

"So, What did he say?" asked Veldom anxiously.

I grinned, "He said it's okay, he'll get us notes so the absents will be excused and that he loves us."

Veldom grinned, "dad is the best!" he exclaimed, then looking at me he asked, "What now?"

"Want to watch Harry Potter?" I asked. Ever since we were young we've always loved Harry Potter, me and Veldom always like to sit around and wonder what it would be like to be magical and go to Hogwarts.

"Yeah, but first I want you to eat." He said sternly.

"But Veldon, I'm not hungry." I sighed, but in the end Veldom convinced me to eat a bowl of cereal.

"Alright" I said 30 minutes later after I was finished eating "Have you got the movie?"

"Yep!" Veldom said grinning as he held up the Harry Potter movie.

So sitting in front of the T.V, Veldom put the tap in the VCR. We watched the movie twice but I must have fallen asleep the second time around cause whenI woke up, the screen was black, which meant the movie was over. Looking next to me I saw Veldom was asleep, So When I turned back to the T.V, I did a double take. The T.V was still back but there was something weird about it. It was hard to explain but the black of the screen was kind of moving in a slow kind of swirling motion.

"V V Veldom!" I stuttered, shaking him without taking my eyes off the T.V

"W what?" Veldom yawned sitting up, his eyes widened as they fell upon the T.V. "W what the."

We sat there staring at it for about 5 minutes before I broke the silence, I'm going to check it out."

"Oh, yeah that's real smart." said Veldom sarcastically.

I couldn't help but grin, "I know right." standing up, I walked over to the T.V and slowly set my hand on the screen, at first nothing happened but then suddenly I fely as though I were being sucked into a giant vacuum hose. I landed with a soft thud on what I soon found out was a vast green lawn. I heard a thud next to me and knew Veldom had tried to grab me and had gotten sucked through as well.

"Veldom?" I said but he didn't answer back. Looking next to me, I saw that he was staring ahead of him a look of complete awe on his face. following his gaze, I gasped, my eyes widening. standing in front of me, tall, vast was..._Hogwarts! _

**A\N: I hope you like it:) Any questions please review. **


End file.
